Winx Club Next Generation Astrix Year One: Charmix
by DarthTwilight
Summary: This is the beginning of the story of the first adventures of the next generation of major Fairies in the Magic Universe. Six young Fairies are struggling to get their magical education to become full-fledged Fairies in the middle of the Witch Wars. Fights between friends, Witches and everything in between will test their courage and loyalty to each other.
1. Episode One: Typical Beginning Part 1

Illianthe Savofski grabbed her suitcases and hugged her parents, Pitor and Annalise, goodbye. Her father's bushy dark mustache tickled her cheek as he kissed her goodbye. She giggled.

"Promise you'll write, or call, or text, or email, whatever, whenever, as soon as possible!" her mom told her in a thick Russian accent. Her blonde bob rustled in the late August wind.

"Yes, mom." Illianthe rolled her violet eyes at her parents. "But I highly doubt my cell phone will be getting any reception in- where is Alfea at? Magix or whatever?"

Her mom sighed and tucked Illianthe's silky brown waist length hair behind her left ear. "Of course, Illi." she gave her one last squeeze.

The intergalactic bus then pulled up to their apartment building.

"Guess that's me." Illianthe gave a hefty sigh and waved goodbye one last time before paying the fee for travelling from Earth to Magix. It would be her first time at Alfea College for Fairies and on top of that, this was her first trip to another planet outside of the Milky Way. She'd been to the Mars colonies once for a field trip, but that was it.

Ever since the Winx brought magic back to Earth, about 30 years ago, more and more fairies had been appearing all over Earth. Slowly but surely, Earth was getting more connected to the rest of the known Universe.

Illianthe nervously played with her necklace, a beautiful present from one of her most near and dear friends ever since she was 11. It was a phoenix carved into a silver circle and placed on a chain. It calmed her down because it made her think of _him, _of Chval, her best friend and crush ever since they met. She remembered the day they met perfectly, it was also the day she discovered her ability to time travel.

She wondered what he was doing at that moment. Probably archery, or some form of combat training. Mutsik, his father, was constantly pushing Chval. At his academics, engineering skills, combat training, you name it, he'd already done it. Chval was destined to be the landlord of Gogdrid, the largest moon of 1,579 of the planet Neotertha, after his father passed away and he wanted his son to rule like him, with an iron fist. But Illianthe new Chval and knew that once his father died, the people of Gogdrid would be better off. Mutsik was cruel, heartless, selfish and mean, whereas Chval was kind, noble, generous and selfless. She smiled and pictured his gorgeous face; his shoulder length dark brown hair, nearly always pulled back in to a low ponytail, his bright amber eyes, always shining, his strong arms, his smile that still melted Illianthe's heart. She sighed, wondering how far away Gogdrid was from Magix. Perhaps she could visit him on the weekends? It was a vain thought, but it made her smile anyway.

After a couple short naps and an endless twelve hour journey, they reached Magix City, the heart of the Magic Universe and the Realm of Magix. At least, to Illianthe's knowledge that was the case.

It was amazingly brilliant; nothing but the highest technology she'd ever seen, magical creatures everywhere,_ alien_ creatures everywhere. It was totally unreal.

She straightened her plain purple t-shirt and khaki jacket, suddenly her jeans and converse seemed a little _too_ casual and a little _too_ outdated…

She lugged her two suitcases to the nearest boutique and entered, thankful the rest of her luggage had already been sent to the school.

She paused, taking in the dazzling displays, wondrous aromas, and eccentric atmosphere of the store. "Let's get crazy." She mumbled to herself and dug into the nearest rack of clothes.


	2. Episode One: Typical Beginning Part 2

The biggest problem with shopping, is that it was the only thing besides hanging out with Chval that made her lose all sense of time. Pretty sad, considering time _was_ her element.

At least Illianthe looked fabulous while she stood at the bus stop waiting for the next bus to take her to Alfea. With a new purple top, black shorts, and purple ankle boots, she looked so much more stylish than before. Totally worth the awkward wait.

_I can NOT believe I missed the bus! _She chastised herself for the millionth time in the past hour and a half. _Stupid stupid stupid girl. _She repined the clips in her hair that were keeping her luscious locks on the left side of her body, the same side as her bangs.

She _could_ do something about it… considering time was kind of her thing, but she didn't exactly have total control of her magic yet and didn't want to risk losing a week of school or something.

"Mind if I sit here?" Illianthe looked up to answer and was taken aback to see-

"Chval?!" she blinked, as though her thoughts of him had magically conjured him up and he wasn't really standing there right in front of her face.

"Illi?!" Chval sounded just as surprised and laughed. Illianthe laughed too, jumped up and gave him a big hug. He hugged her back, making her stomach flip. "What are you doing in _Magix? _Did you travel here from some distant future or something?"

Illianthe laughed and they sat down on the floating bench. Even though he was her best friend, they'd only ever seen each other in the same time stream once before. She almost always saw him when she time travelled, though. "Hardly, I was on my way to Alfea but I kind of got a little sidetracked." She nodded to the pile of shopping bags next to her.

Chval laughed a hearty laugh, making Illianthe's insides melt. "That's hysterical!" he laughed again, then managed to regain his composure. "Sorry, it's just ironic that you would lose track of time, what with your ultimate time traveling abilities and all." Illianthe playfully elbowed him. Chval nudged her back.

"Ultimate?" Illi rolled her eyes. "Pfft. I wish! I can _barely_ time travel!"

Chval laughed again. "I've missed you, Illi." He smiled, making her heart beat faster. "It's been _forever_ since I've seen you, and now here you are! Just like that." He paused and seemed like he wanted to say something more, but stopped himself. "So you're here to go to Alfea? Isn't that a Fairy school?"

"Yup." Illi smiled. "Fairy _college." _she corrected. "Turns out all that time travelling isn't some freaky thing that just happens; it's part of my magic. Alfea is the top Fairy school in all the Realms. Maybe even the whole Cosmos! I never applied or even knew I was a Fairy so I'm not sure how I got in…" she shook her silky mane. "Anyway, I got the letter on my sweet sixteen, pretty amazing present, if you ask me."

"Isn't your birthday February 29th?" Chval asked.

Illianthe nodded, slightly shocked but extremely impressed that he had actually remembered her birthday.

"Yes, but we usually celebrate it on March 1st. 2044 was a leap year, though, so I had a legit birthday this year."

"But of course." Chval leaned slightly closer. "You should take advantage of a Leap Year's birthday." He chided. "Celebrate on the 28th _and_ the first. Nonstop party for 48 hours."

"What, no sleep?" Illianthe bantered back at him.

"With your abilities? Pfft- no way! You could easily time travel a week or two ago, sleep, then come back for more festivities!"

She rolled her eyes. "I can't control my abilities like that. Yet. Hopefully, I'll learn when I go to Alfea- and why are you here, even?" she challenged. "Just for an evening outing?"

"Ah, afternoon," he corrected. "Geez, you're losing your touch." Illianthe shoved him.

"OK, OK," he laughed. "My dad enrolled me into Red Fountain."

"But, aren't you only 15?" she paused, realizing what she had implied on accident. "I mean, not to say that you're not good enough to get in- you totally qualify- it's just that I thought that the ages of the Red Fountain students were from 16-19?"

"They are." He gave a heavy sigh. "My dad just wants to get rid of me as soon as possible. I'll be 16 in November, but you're supposed to be 16 prior to enrollment." He turned and gave Illianthe a knowing look. "Let's just say there are some things money _can_ buy."

"Ah."

The bus pulled up just then, severing their conversation. They both hopped on. Luckily, the bus driver was willing to stop by Alfea and continue on to Red Fountain. Illianthe and Chval had about ten minutes to finish catching up.

All too fast, the ten minutes were up.

"This is my stop." Illianthe gathered up her things. "See ya around?"

"Yeah, maybe." Chval gave her a half smile. "We shall see, fair maiden."

She smiled and waved as the bus departed.

"Welcome to your new home." she excitedly told herself as she entered the newly refurbished golden arches of Alfea's gates.

Alfea was beautiful, literally picture perfect. It was painted a beautiful royal blue and gold, the lawns were kept in green, pristine condition. There were other girls- other _Fairies-_ everywhere. Everything looked exactly like the pictures.

Illianthe checked in with some senior Fairies who were helping Headmistress Ambrosia with registration. They told her where her dorm was, gave her a couple of handouts containing information on clubs and such, and told her the annual "Welcome Freshmen" speech would be held in the cafeteria after dinner. She thanked them and went off in search of her room.

"Dorm room 537." She muttered to herself and bit her lower lip in excitement as she opened the door.

Inside the room was a couple couches and chairs and a coffee table. Not very impressive, but students were allowed to decorate their rooms however they wanted, so long as the dorm was left exactly the way they found it.

Beyond the main entrance was a mini kitchen with a table and half a dozen chairs. Just beyond the table Illianthe could see a large glass double door that led out to their balcony.

_But, where are the beds? _Illianthe wondered, then noticed the four doors on all sides of the room as two girls emerged from one. Then Illianthe understood; three of the doors were for the bedrooms and one led to the bathroom. She remembered reading about it in the brochure sent to her apartment back in Neo Chicago.

"Out, Rhyla!" the shorter one scowled, her brown eyes blazing. "I already told you; NO BALLOONS IN MY ROOM!" Her silky black hair was perfectly straight and fell just beyond her shoulders. It was parted perfectly down the middle, even her clothes seemed to mirror her perfection. The only thing off was the murderous look in her eyes, though the rest of her porcelain face showed no signs of emotion.

"But we can't have a party without balloons!" the girl Illianthe assumed was Rhyla pressed on. She had fiery red hair that was pulled back into a high short side ponytail.

"I already said; it's _not_ a party." The short one rubbed her temples. "It's just the 'Welcome Back To School' speech the headmistress gives each year. Same boring thing _every_ time, only- yippee- we have to stay longer for the 'Welcome Freshmen' speech." She gave an exasperated sigh. "It's the same thing every year, it's _not_ a party."

"Oh." Rhyla frowned slightly then turned. Her big bright green eyes grew bigger under her bangs once she caught Illianthe's violet ones.

"Hi!" she beamed and skipped over to where Illianthe stood, blue skirt swishing against her legs. She rolled up the sleeves on her red shirt and adjusted the suspenders on her skirt. "I'm Rhyla! I'll be one of your apartment buddies!" she giggled.

"Illianthe." Illianthe nodded. "Nice to meet you." She turned to the other girl, who was adorably short in comparison to Illianthe's freakishly tall 6'1" figure. "You too-"

"Simoriah." She sized Illianthe up, as if she were determining if Illianthe was a potential threat or not. Not the typical "Girl World" threat, but the "am I going to have to kill you before you kill me?" threat. "My friends call my Sumi. You may do the same, if you wish."

She did _not_ wish, she didn't want to get eaten alive. This Simoriah definitely had an air of authority about her, the kind Illianthe hadn't felt even from her former teachers. She was confident, that much she could tell. Maybe she was a Princess? Many Fairies at Alfea were Princesses.

Illianthe opened her mouth to reply when Rhyla gasped "Wait! Illianthe! You're _my_ roommate!" she jumped up and down like a bunny and excitedly grabbed her wrist dragging her to a pair of doors on the far left.

"This is our room!" she opened up the double doors and Illianthe's jaw dropped. The room was _huge!_ From the outside of Alfea, she would have never thought that rooms this large could exist in the school!

_But wait-magic. _She gave herself a moment to stare in awe at her new room she'd be sharing. Half of the room was completely white and the other half was clearly Rhyla's. It had nothing but all kinds of shades of pinks and reds and hearts everywhere. On Rhyla's bed were several stuffed animals and all kinds of fluff stuff, pillows, pillow-pets, blankets. Illianthe giggled, "I see you like pink?"

Rhyla laughed. "Nah." She joked. "I had no idea what you'd want on your side, I totally had this perfect idea in my head; purple and floral everywhere, but I didn't know if you'd like it or not, so I didn't."

Illianthe's eyes widened. "That's actually just what I was going to do!"

"No way!" Rhyla smiled. "Here, let me help you!"

Together, they got Illianthe's half done in no time. All the while, Rhyla and Illianthe got to know each other some more. Rhyla's family was _huge_ and Illianthe's was extremely tiny in comparison. They both talked about how Eros differed from Earth; apparently the Love planet was split; one half was completely modern and high tech, the other stuck in the Middle Ages.

"That's so cool." Illianthe commented as they finished her purple floral-themed side.

"I know!" Rhyla giggled, jumping into a pile of pillows left of the floor.

"Oh!" Rhyla bolted up. "We're going to be late for dinner!"

Illianthe glanced at the clock. "Ohmigosh; you're right!"

They both ran down the corridors and the many stairs to the cafeteria.


	3. Episode One: Typical Beginning Part 3

The First Years were required to sit with their dorm mates at the same round six-seater tables. They were each supposed to talk about themselves and get to know the other girls. After eating and listening to the "Welcome Back" speech, they were given some time to talk and get to know each other a little more before getting the exclusive "Welcome Freshmen" speech.

"Princess Aribella." A beautiful blonde girl introduced herself. Her posture was perfect and her eyes were so big and blue, Illianthe wasn't sure if they were gigantic pools stuck on her face or not. Her smile was genuine, but she definitely seemed like the drama-queen type. Her outfit consisted of a navy dress paired with cowgirl boots, not exactly the kind of fancy attire Illianthe pictured Princesses to wear. Of course it was probably designer and therefore extremely expensive, but still.

"I am the youngest daughter of the royal family of Sketaire. I have been in several famous productions and have starred in many acting roles for plays, musicals, just about anything you can imagine, I've already done it."

Simoriah yawned. "Relax, Ari. This isn't a job interview, you don't have to be so formal."

Aribella sniffed and squinted at Simoriah. "Oh hush, you. Just because you've been here since you were 14 doesn't mean the rest of us have been to the same advantage."

Simoriah blinked, which Illianthe soon realized was her only real way of showing emotion, through her eyes. Unless she was extremely angry. Otherwise, dearest Simoriah could have been mistaken for a robot.

"So, you're the Fairy of Passion?" Rhyla piped up. The girl could carry on a conversation with a rock, she was so talkative.

"_A _Fairy of Passion." Aribella corrected, smiling and swishing her golden tresses over her thin shoulder. "I'm sure there are plenty more around Alfea. It's like Music, there are many planets and moons inhabited in my Realm, therefore there are many of us Fairies. Most go to Beta Academy, actually." Aribella twirled one of her aqua dyed strands.

"But that's impressive." Simoriah added, tying hard to not be antisocial, unlike Taphira, their other roommate, who didn't speak unless spoken to. She looked like she'd rather eat dirt than be there. Or maybe beat someone up…

"But _your_ power. Weaponry?" Aribella sat up straighter. "How does that even work?"

Simoriah shrugged, silky tendrils of hair falling perfectly in to place behind her.

"And you, Rhyla," she looked at her. "A Love Fairy, right?"

"Well, sorta." Rhyla giggled. "I'm a Love-_Justice_ Fairy. It's kind of the same, only I'm the first to have both the powers of Love and Justice…"

"Definitely an interesting combination." Illianthe added, trying to fit in with these girls. They were all so beautiful and charming and had amazing powers- she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to fit in with them.

"What about you Illianthe?" Aribella locked eyes with her, making Illianthe panic slightly inside. "What are your powers?"

Illianthe smiled nervously at them. "Well, see, I'm not exactly sure... but I can travel through time, so I'm guessing it has to be Time powers or something like that."

"Time?!" the girls looked at her, with astonished looks on their faces.

"What?" Illianthe was _totally_ panicking now. Had she said something wrong? Was time not really a Fairy power?

"Nothing." Simoriah said, even _she_ looked astonished. "It's just that Time Fairies have been extinct for over 5,000 years."

Illianthe's mouth dropped. "You're kidding? Oh my."

"No for reals," Aribella leaned closer, as though she were relaying the latest celebrity gossip to them. "We learn about it this year some, I believe, but I had to read about it in my private tutoring: the details are super sketchy, but the basic gist of things is that once upon a time, literally, the Time Fairies existed. But then, they just vanished without a trace. No one knows for sure what happened to them."

"They just- disappeared?" Rhyla asked, frowning. Illianthe didn't feel as bad for not knowing the information now.

Aribella nodded solemnly.

"There are many theories as to what happened to them," Simoriah leaned in, too. "Some sort of natural disaster, famine, homicide, the possibilities are endless. But none of the historians know for sure what happened." She turned to Illianthe. "If you truly _are_ a Fairy of Time, then you are the only one and whatever killed off the others will probably be coming for you to finish the job."

Illianthe gulped. Not exactly the feedback she had expected.

"Well, I'm probably not even a Time Fairy. I mean, there's got to be all sorts of powers that allow you to time travel… right?" Illianthe looked hopefully into the others' eyes.

"Actually, no." Simoriah said gravely. "In the Believix stage, you can use a power called Tracix, which is a kind of time travel, but all you can do it see in to the past, your physical presence isn't actually there when the events unfolded. But you are clearly not at the Believix level."

"Who cares if you're condemned?" Taphira spoke up finally. Illianthe felt like she just got stabbed in the heart. She barely even knew this girl and already she didn't care if she lived or died.

"If you are, if you aren't, so what?" she sat forward, removing her leg from over the side of the chair. "You are the only Fairy alive who has the ultimate ability: to go to whenever and see whoever. You can do whatever you want, see whoever you want, live whenever you want. For all we know, you were always the last of the original Time Fairies, you just time traveled to us from the past."

"That's impossible." Simoriah shot. "Time travel can only be done by a powerful Time Fairy, usually in at least the Enchantix stage. And even so, she can only travel for short periods of time, like a week or two ago, and she has no control over where she ends up or when precisely. There is no way Illianthe is a Time Fairy in any retrospect. She could not have been born in this day and age as one, nor could she have travelled from over 5,000 years to us. I am sorry, Illianthe, but I have trouble believing you're a Time Fairy at all. This makes absolutely no sense, all evidence shows that Time Fairies no longer exist. You can't be a Fairy of Time."

Illianthe opened her mouth to speak, but Headmistress Ambrosia began speaking before she could.

They never asked Taphira what her powers were, Illianthe thought as the Headmistress droned on about how the new year would be chocked full of fun activities, but they need to balance their work and fun. And they still had one girl from their room missing. It was Aribella's roommate, Princess Xantara. Illianthe wasn't sure what her excuse was for not being there, but she had a feeling things were going to get interesting this year. She wasn't sure she could handle Aribella being a Princess, but _two?_ Illianthe knew already this first year was going to be amazing, though. Despite the rocky start.


	4. Episode One: Typical Beginning Part 4

The next day classes began all of her professors seemed kind enough. She managed through the first day without any problems. She'd even made a new friend, Olivia. The gorgeous blonde fashionista. They clicked right away. Things were going well for Illianthe. Until the second day…

They were allowed to eat lunch in the courtyard, so Illianthe had herself a little picnic under one of the cherry blossoms growing on the greenery. As she was sitting there, minding her own business, three girls came up to her.

"So," the one with the sickly green hair said down her nose to Illianthe. "_You're_ the one everyone's talking about? The delusional Fairy who thinks she can travel through time?" her posse snickered.

"Well, I _can_ time travel, but-"

"NHAHAHAHAHA!" The three girls burst out laughing. "What an idiot." "How stupid _is_ she?" "She makes O.K. look smart! HAHA!"

"You _do_ realize Time Fairies don't exist, right?" The Fairy with a short lavender haircut laughed.

"Especially Earth. What Fairy would be stupid enough to live on Earth _anyway!"_ the first added.

"And the only Fairies that can time travel are- _Time Fairies!_ GAHAHAHA!" the other girl with freakishly long blond hair cackled.

Illianthe felt her face turn bright red. She got so flustered, she had no idea what to do. She stood, gathered up her things, and turned and walked away without saying a word.

"Watch out, everyone, there goes the _Time_ Fairy!" the three shouted for everyone in the courtyard to hear.

Illianthe barely made it to her room before the tears came.

Illianthe cried into her teddy bear she'd had since before she could remember. It was with her when her parents adopted her, they said. They never did tell her just _how_ she was adopted, maybe there was a connection to where her powers came from?

She didn't care. She just cried into Edwind, her bear, for the rest of the day.

Once the others got back from classes, Rhyla went straight to Illianthe.

"I heard about what those mean Choklix did to you." Rhyla frowned and hugged Illianthe.

She laughed and blew her runny nose. "Choklix? What in the name of Domino is that?"

Rhyla smiled. "It's what those three girls call themselves. They're a year ahead of us, so hopefully we won't have to deal with them for as long. It's their initials, actually; c h is for Chartreuse, the green haired girl. O k stands for 'O.K.' Her real name is Opaltina Katherine and she's as stupid as Simoriah is a genious." Illianthe laughed. Simoriah had proven several times in class how her knowledge surpassed all of her peers and even some professors. She almost got kicked out of Potionology for already knowing the lesson plan. "Lastly is Lizelda, the one with the hair that's ridiculously long but not well-kept. She's had dozens of boyfriends within the past couple of years, none of them lasted very long."

"So now that I know my attackers, I can totally avoid going to class ever again and I know who to blame." Illianthe hugged Edwind tighter to her chest.

Suddenly the doors to their room swung open, nearly falling off its hinges. "Where is she?!" Aribella demanded. Once she locked eyes with Illianthe, she ran to her and gave her a hug. "Oh my stars, those Witches! Come here, doll!"

Illianthe welcomed her embrace. "Does everyone know what happened?"

Aribella bit her lower lip. "Well… not _everyone_ everyone. Just… everyone at Alfea."

Illianthe whimpered into her bear.

"Forget about them." Rhyla chided, finger combing Illianthe's hair. "They're just stupid teenagers."

"So am I." Illianthe bit back a sob. "I can't believe I thought I was a _Time_ Fairy. Clearly they don't exist. And even if I happen to be one, _I_ shouldn't exist."

"Oh no, honey." Rhyla hugged her tighter. "Don't _ever_ say that. We're your friends, your roommates, your buddies. _We_ want you here, we're glad you exist."

"Thanks." Illianthe smiled.

"But that's not the only thing," Aribella saw right through Illianthe. "What else, chica?"

"Well… what if I'm not supposed to be here? I mean, not just by the fact that I am or am not a Time Fairy, but I've never transformed into my Charmix before. What if I'm a-" she gulped, not sure if she could admit her fears aloud. "A Witch?"

Aribella gasped. "You most certainly are _not_. No way. Never. I like you and we're friends. I don't befriend Witches. If anything, those _Choklix_ are more likely to be Witches."

Just then they heard the doors to the apartment open.

"I'm here dahlings!" they heard an unfamiliar voice.

They all peeked their heads out to see who is was. In the middle of the room was stacked all over the place, about two maybe three dozen boxes filled with who knows what.

"So many boxes." Simoriah commented, coming over from the kitchen.

"Who's here?" Rhyla called out as the boxes started to glow from someone's magic and float in to Aribella's room.

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" Aribella snorted like a bull and charged for her room.

All they saw was a tall well-dressed dark beauty run after Aribella before all the shouting and arguing began.

"I'm gonna guess that's Xantara." Illianthe smiled. "Two Princesses in one room. What were they thinking?"

"They weren't." Simoriah sighed as though she'd dealt with this before. "Let me know if we have any plans for the weekend, most girls take the first night out and roam around Magix City. They have a bus that rolls around regularly. Otherwise, I'll be attempting to study." She shuddered and went in to her dorm- right next to Aribella and Xantara's.

"Magix City." Illianthe said it slowly, getting a taste for the name.

"We should go!" Rhyla suggested. "It'll totally distract you. I know bullying sucks. Different people can take different amounts. Don't let them get to you and stay close to us."

"Thanks." Illianthe smiled as they went back in to their room. "I can usually handle stuff like this just fine, I guess I was just extremely overwhelmed by it or something."

"Totally understand that." Rhyla nodded. "Let's just all go out and forget about it."

"Is that a good idea with Aribella and Xantara?"

"Oh sure." Rhyla assured her. "They're both Princesses, they wouldn't _dare_ cause a fuss in public. Imagine what a day the media would have! It could even cause a war if they're not careful!"

"Oh my." Illianthe blinked in shock.

After a half an hour, things started to die down in the room of the royals, so Illianthe dared to venture in.

"Hello?" she called out, surprised at how their room was even more spacious than hers and Rhyla's.

She found Aribella pouting on her bed and Xantara doing the same. Both of their rooms were decorated gorgeously. Aribella's a beautiful, elegant typical Princess-ey look, complete with a lacy canopy and chandelier. Xantara's looked like a mix between ancient Egypt and the jungle. Illianthe felt like she was getting ready to go on a safari on Xantara's side.

"We were thinking about all of us heading out to Magix City. We could grab some food, go exploring, do some shopping, whatever. You guys wanna come?"

"Well," Xantara say up, exposing her perfectly long gorgeous chocolaty brown legs. "I must admit I haven't been to downtown Magix yet." She stood, revealing just how tall and beautiful she really was. Illianthe beamed, she was almost always the tallest; it was nice to meet someone with a similar predicament for once.

"I suppose a night out would do me some good," Aribella said, ignoring her roommate. "I've been cooped up all day, I could use the fresh air." She glared at Xantara, as though implying she sucked all of the fresh air out of Alfea.

"Great!" Illianthe beamed before more could be said between the two. "See you girls in ten minutes."


End file.
